


The Camellia Means I’m Longing For You

by starsdontdisappear



Series: This is Where They Fall [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Taka, Hook-Up, M/M, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: The flower shop begins to turn gloomy and Taka doesn’t understand why.





	The Camellia Means I’m Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I’ve managed to come up with a third part. A rather wholesome one, if I may add. 
> 
> I don’t own OOR and this is only a work of fiction.

Toru bends over Taka’s sprawled body on the bed as he raises the florist’s left leg and places it over his shoulder. The florist whines both in pleasure and pain while Toru is sweaty above him, his forearms in both sides of Taka’s face, stopping himself from falling all over the florist. He kisses Taka fervently as he reaches for his dripping cock and playfully rubs its head around the florist’s rim. The florist giggles at him and there he is, finding himself lost in the middle of the whole magnificence of Taka’s laughter again. He gets distracted by it and raises his head from kissing Taka and sees the man smiling. 

“What?” He asks the florist as he smiles, too. Because honestly, the florist’s smile is the most contagious smile he has ever seen in his life. 

“Nothing. You we’re teasing me and I just, I don’t know. Please proceed, Toru,” Taka replies, cupping Toru’s face and pulls him down for a kiss. 

The truth is, Taka isn’t used to having sex with Toru this way— with foreplay or teasing or all the soft details before the hard, harsh thrust. They go hard, no questions asked. It’s an immediate shot where both of them instantly know what they both want and need. But when Toru does things like teasing him first or when his kisses on Taka’s bare chest or arms or thighs linger a little more, he doesn’t indulge. It makes him chuckle because he finds it cute, but it’s not what he wants. 

“Fuck me hard, Toru,” he whispers unto Toru’s ears. He doesn’t mind that his left leg has gone numb, because the only thing that matters to him now is the burning sensation of taking in Toru’s cock in his ass. 

The flower shop has been very busy in the past week. Taka had multiple orders online and even had walk-in customers. On the other hand, Toru was also missing-in-action. Taka figured he has been busy with his job, too, whatever that is. He realized he never asked and Toru never told him. 

So when Toru finally showed up in the flower shop that morning in his signature all-black get-up, Taka was delighted to finally see him again. 

And now, he’s under Toru again, on Toru’s bed, being fucked to his senses. He misses it so much that his fingernails dig a little deeper than usual. 

Taka screams Toru’s name loudly as he comes and quivers, squirting white, sticky liquid all over his abdomen. The tall guy comes after he does, and he watches as Toru frowns, mouth agape, as he groans in ecstasy of coming undone above the man he adores so much. 

It’s cathartic, Toru deems, the way he fucks Taka and gives him the best sex the florist could ever have. And he knows he’s doing it right because Taka stays even after the deed. But then again, he can’t help being enveloped in sadness and the fear that he’s nothing more than a sex object for the florist. Sometimes, he bites his tongue when his emotions start to take over him. He cannot show the least bit of vulnerability to the florist lest he will lose him. And it’s the last thing he wants to happen. 

The florist rests his head against Toru’s chest, eyes gradually closing while Toru was drawing lines on Taka’s bare forearm. This kind of moment is what makes Toru stay in their situation. At least he can pretend that their relationship is flourishing, even when all that they’re ever doing is meet up and fuck. Nothing else. 

He likes the way Taka looks content and comfortable in his arms. Likes the way he giggles when he finds something funny. Likes the way he frowns when he’s disappointed. Likes the way he’s silent when he’s downcast. Likes the way Taka is transparent with his emotions in front of Toru. 

But Toru hates the way his heart hurt that there is no definition for what they are. 

The universe knows just how many times he has attempted to let everything go. Yet he remembers he did it to himself the first time he came into the florist shop and allowed Taka the free entrance to his fragile, fragile heart. 

It really must be Taka’s eyes. Or it’s his mind. Or his hands? Everything? He settles for everything. Taka’s everything is a magnet, and Toru is a messed up sheet of metal. 

“Hey,” Taka’s bedroom voice makes its way into Toru’s ears and the tall guy realizes that he has been deep into his thoughts for almost an hour. 

“What’s wrong?” the florist asks, sitting up. 

“Nothing important. Just thinking of a way to tell you that, uhm,” he hesitates and examines Taka’s facial expression. 

Curiosity. There’s curiosity in Taka’s eyes, so Toru continues.

“I went back to Osaka. During the time that I was away, I met my friends and told them things about you. They’re…they’re dying to meet you,” his voice cracks a little, almost unnoticeable, as he speaks nervously. 

“Oh,” was Taka’s only reply. He scratches the back of his head. He stands up and gets his shirt and boxers from the floor and gets dressed in front of Toru. 

“Is that really necessary?” Taka asks, sitting at the foot of Toru’s bed. 

There goes the gunshot straight to Toru’s depleting heart.

“Is it not? They’re my friends. I’d really love for you to meet each other. I mean, we’re basically, you know…” Toru’s hands move in different directions as he speaks. 

_Of course, Taka has no idea._

It takes a while before Taka finally grasps what Toru meant with what he just said. He scoffs and the sound of it is loud in Toru’s ears. 

“Toru, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for us to have this misunderstanding. I’m sorry if I have been giving you mixed signals. I thought we were both on the ball,” Taka continues to explain himself and how Toru has misunderstood their whole situation. 

All Toru could hear is the cracking sound of his breaking heart. And questions. Many questions start flooding his head. He isn’t speaking anymore, but he sees Taka waiting for him to refute. No words come out of his mouth and he is scared. He is scared that he might fall to pieces. He feels pathetic in front of Taka that all he is able to do is laugh at himself.

“Yeah, sure. We’re on the ball, Taka. Sorry if you thought I meant something else. Just tell me if you wanna hang with me and my friends,” he says, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. “Are you leaving now?” 

Taka’s expression gradually changes from confusion and disappointment to relief. 

“I think I need to go now. I’ll tell you when we can hang again.” 

Those were the last words he heard from Taka. 

He decides to take a break from all of it. 

Days onward, he keeps himself occupied with work. He doesn’t go out of his way anymore in the morning and afternoon to see Taka. He makes sure he leaves for work when the store hasn’t opened yet, and goes home when the store has closed. 

Taka’s drastic absence in his life is quite agonizing. But amidst it all, he’s manning it up by being fully aware that if Taka really needs him in his life, and not just for sex, he would have long looked for him. 

But Taka’s life went on without him. And so should his. 

*** 

“Taka, this looks absolutely gorgeous. Can you tell me what this flower means?” a customer asks as she looks closely at the daffodils in baskets lining near the doorway. 

“Uncertainty and unrequited love. Give it to him if you want to know what he truly feels or give it to yourself,” Taka answers, not leaving the counter. 

His hand carries the whole weight of his long face as he leans on the counter, watching one of his regular customers pick flowers for her friend. It’s a sunny afternoon and he cannot wait til he closes the store and goes home to an empty house. Like the usual. It’s been like that for many days and he’s starting to wonder where all the feeling of emptiness came from. 

“Ah, not that. How about…” she fishes a stem of what seemed like a ball of little flowers, purple and white, and says, “this! What does this mean?” 

“Hydrangeas? Heartlessness. Cruel, cruel heartlessness,” the florist answers, eyes staring blankly at nowhere. 

“Heartlessness seems a bit…depressing,” the lady speaks and looks at Taka with a worried face. “Taka, come on. How about this?” 

The florist looks at the hand that’s holding a pot of marigold, his eyes droopy and bored. Lately, he hasn’t been fascinated with flowers. It reminds him of something sad— something he’s not very sure of. He doesn’t remember ever losing something though, but there’s just a crawling sensation of loss and emptiness in his chest. 

“Pain and grief. Marigolds say you’re in grave pain,” he deadpans and the girl looks at him surprisingly. 

The girl sighs and searches for another flower in the showroom. She picks up pink peonies with excitement and asks again. 

“I’m pretty sure this is the flower for me. Any idea what it means?” 

“Bravery.”

“Finally! Something positive and timely.”

The girls smiles at the beautiful flowers in her hands. 

“Nah. In Japan though, peonies mean shame.” 

He hears the girl stomp, putting back the stem of peony in the plastic vase. 

There are dark clouds hanging right above Taka’s head and his shoulders feel a bit heavier than usual. The girl approaches him, looking as though she is sorry for him or something. 

“The store seems too gloomy today, Taka. Even your flowers, they’re not exactly…positive.”

“It’s just who I am now.” 

Taka breathes deeply and the girl looks at her in confusion. 

“I was talking about the flowers, not you,” she mutters to herself.

She peeks at the fridge behind Taka and they are all empty save for the greens and baby’s breath. 

“Did somebody hurt you? This place is dead,” she says dramatically and it alarms the drifting florist. 

“I’ll check the backroom. Wait here.” 

He rushes to the backroom, the customer stands by the counter humming to herself patiently. It’s a garden in there— the way the red camellias are already in bloom. It makes him smile, but the few bundles of carnation that remain in the corner are slowly dying. 

“I have red camellias. You’ll love these,” he shouts so she would hear. 

The wind chimes go off and he huffs in disappointment. He doesn’t want to deal with any more customers that day. 

“What does that mean?” she shouts back. 

He picks a few stems of the camellias and heads back to the main showroom. 

“Camellias are really pretty. It means,” he pauses, finding it difficult to walk while he has the flowers covering his vision. 

“It means, I’m longing for you all the time,” he says as he looks up and finds a tall guy by the doorway, stunning grey hair and signature monochrome clothes. 

Their eyes meet and Taka’s breath hitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what do you think of the third part? Has it turned corny or just right? Let me know! Thanks for reading. 🖤
> 
> PS  
> The info re: flowers are all from wikipedia. I can’t say they’re all correct though.


End file.
